


Inside Jokes

by GeekingOutDaily



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Furiously blushing Mike, Game Night, Teasing El, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily
Summary: El likes to see Mike blush. Honestly, he didn't think she'd go so far.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837855
Kudos: 19





	Inside Jokes

Mike would have never guessed that El had a mean streak. But oh, did she ever. He had found this out during a game night with their friends, over a week ago.

It had started off like any other game night…

Max had shown up a little late, complaining about her unreasonable professor and his stupid grading system. She had also brought ice cream, forgiving any delay in game night caused by her. Dustin had brought some snacks, and Lucas had come early to make his famous 7 layer dip. Things were normal.

Until someone suggested El try her hand in being the Dungeon Master. Mike had made sure to explain to her ahead of time how to write a good campaign, and while knowing some of the events sure to take place, she had written most of it herself, making sure not to leave her draft sitting around for Mike to find.

Let the games begin.

He hadn’t noticed at first. But as the night wore on, Mike realised some of the fantasy descriptions were a little too close for comfort.

“You’re handcuffed to a wall, the princess of the castle leaving you to rot while she enjoys a feast.”

Did she mean…? Mike’s eyes narrowed, remembering himself yelling that it was unsportsmanlike to leave him, parched and thirsty for her, while she went to munch on strawberries. He wasn’t sure whether to die of embarrassment right now or chuckle at the reference.

He was sure she’d leave it at that. That she’d have the good sense to limit her hints at their sexual life.

She did not, in fact, have that sense. Instead, she opted to continue torturing Mike with thinly veiled innuendos and barely-concealed winks.

“You finally confront the princess, getting on your knees to beg for her mercy.”

He nearly spit out his drink. He had not expected her to bring that up. Mike tried to surreptitiously check if any of their friends had noticed the weird descriptions. So far, so good.

He nearly had a heart attack at her next progression - “The princess thanks you profusely for saving her virtue, giving you a heady feeling of success. Professing her feelings of gratitude, you promise to come again.”

These could no longer be considered thinly veiled, these were simply outright innuendos, taken out of their joint experiences. Mike realised Dustin had noticed as well, quietly snickering to himself.

Mike tried to fight the color rising in his cheeks, but he was sure he had already turned the color of the strawberries El had devoured, her perfect lips pursed, her tongue darting out to lick the juice running…

 _No!_ He tried to shake off the image, aware that letting that train of thought continue down its tracks would result in awkward shuffling around and discomfort.

El seemed acutely aware of his situation, giving him a saucy grin before continuing her torture.

“ _Deep_ in the tropical jungle, you can feel the moisture around you, moans echoing from the dark corners beyond your sight.”

Mike no longer cared that his jaw had dropped in disbelief. She was doing her very best to bring out the very worst in him right now.

He remembered it, so well. Too well.

She had seduced him into wearing the blindfold, promising a great outcome. She had pulled all his favorite tricks, riding him and rewarding him with loud moans, making him contemplate if he should apologise to the neighbours later. He had remarked out loud how wonderful and wet she was, how happy she was making him, how her body felt like heaven. And now she was using it against him.

_Against me. There are many things I’d like pressed up against me._

By now he felt absolutely mortified, praying that if mind reading was real, it was an ability that none of his friends possessed. 

However, El wasn't done with her devilish scheme. As the party marched through the jungle, discovering new challenges, they encountered a waterfall with transportation for 2 up to the beautiful haven, - _Mike was sure the guys would never be able to look at the shower the same way again_ \- a lock needed to be opened using only their mouths - _He couldn’t believe she’d bring that up in front of their friends_ \- and a majestic horse, uncontrollable and bucking off any who dared to ride it - _Mike decided then and there that El was never to DM again for them._

Finally, after hours of torture and public humiliation, their friends left for the night. Lucas took the leftovers, and Will promised to come over for proper dinner later this week.

Mike closed the door on the last of their guests, letting out a sigh of relief. El allowed him barely a breath before pouncing on him, demanding to do many of the things she had been describing throughout the evening. Much later, after having his breath taken away in elaborate displays of affection, Mike realised what it had been - foreplay. She had been teasing him all night on purpose, in order to get him riled up.

_She really doesn’t need to try that hard. She could outright ask and I’d obviously say yes._

Mike made sure to tell El that she needn’t get him hot and bothered in front of all their friends, seeing as it resulted in many jokes at his expense later, both from Dustin who had a knack for quoting her exactly, and from Max assuring him that they’re dying to hear about his latest ‘adventure into uncharted territories’.

Some jokes could stay between the two of them.


End file.
